messed up friends
by biebersgirllol
Summary: you know the episode were ally FINALLY likes austin? this is my version of what happens after that. kira is replaced with britney. austin likes ally like a friend until something weird starts going on with him when ally starts dating DALLAS. is her devoloping feelings for ally? btw this story is in the point of view of ally MOST OF THE TIME.
1. Chapter 1

**Bold=Ally **regular=Trish

"I cant believe you like Austin!" "**Trish, I know, you haven't stopped saying that for the last 5 days!" "**Im sorry! I just cant help it! I have to tell someone!" _Trish walks up to random pizza guy _"Hey, whatever your name is, Ally likes Austin!" "ok as you were saying"** "Well, I was going to say that its never going to happen cause Austin is dating that airhead Britney." **"Don't worry, im working on that" _Trish gets an evil look on her face _

I, as in the famous Ally Dawson, walk to sonic boom to go work on a song that flew threw my mind during lunch. I see Austin and Dez on my way there. "Hey ally," says Austin in his smooth, sly, wonderful, voice. If only Britney wasn't in the picture I would so….. Dez interrupts my fantasy. "Hey ally! Guess what I got! A golf ball racket!" "Don't you mean a tennis racket?" "Nope," Dez holds up a torn tennis racket, "It doesn't work very well." "Well, I better get going," I say. " Wait, where are you going?" ask Austin. "Im going to sonic boom" "I can take you, I was going there any ways" "Great"

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! SORRY IT IS INCREDIBLY SHORT BUT I GOTTA FINISH HOMEWORD! ****J**** SORRY ABOUT THAT AGAIN****JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**** SO CAN I CALL YOU GUYS MY CRAZY MUNCHKINS? WELL, IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME TOO REVIEW AND ILL SAY MY CRAZY MUCHKINS AND _ (YOUR NAME) WELL, FARWELL MY CRAZY MUCHKINS!:)****JJJ**

**FROM YOUR DOROTHY,**

**ISA**

**P.S. SORRY THE THINGS UP THERE ARE MESSED UP SMILLEYS :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey munchkins! Dorothy here! Ladaladada. Sorry im listening to nothing like us from believe acoustic by Justin bieber. It's a bonus track for selena gomez! So cute! Well, im not very focused; well, I never am; so this may not be very good. Watevs! Bye muchkins!**

**Ooohhhh I almost forgot! Thnks Shelby! And none takin! U made me smile :) love you guys! P.s. you munchkins can call me isa. Short for Isabella bye!**

The ride in the car was REALLY akward. I think he had a feeling I liked him. What is he knew?! What if he doesn't feel the same way? Everything would be ruined! What if… no! but what if…... austin interrupted my freak attack in my mind.

"Ally, your sweating like crazy!" He was right. "Oh nothing. Is it hot in here or is it just me?!" "Its just you"

When we got to sonic boom we went upstairs to work on a new song. "So ally what amazing stuff do you have in your book today?" It seemed like Austin was flirting with me. "Let me see" "What kind of song do you wanna write today?" I ask Austin.

He said, "I was thinking about a love song" "Ok; I found something"

_I hung up the phone tonight _

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush  
_

'_Cause the possibility _

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much  
_

_Why do I keep running from the truth? _

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized,_

_so mesmerized And I just got to know  
_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone _

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?  
_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do? _

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay  
_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl? _

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?  
_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take _

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into Something that will last, last forever, forever!  
_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go? _

_Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?  
_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? _

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay _

_Going away-ay-ay  
_

_Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized _

_And I just got to know  
_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go? _

_Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?  
_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? _

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay _

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
_

_Going away Going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay _

"wow. Ally, that was amazing" "thanks" "we have a hit right here. We are definently using this song" ok, here I go, "Austin, I need to te-" im interrupted my austins phone ringing. I hear a high pitched voice on the other line. Great. Its Britney. Austin leaves the room.

Austins p.o.v.

"hey Britney" "hey austy. I need to talk to you" "about what?" "ally" "what about her?" "you spend a lot of time with her….." "yeah?" "its me or her" "what do you mean?" "either you stop being friends with her Or We are OVER"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey munchkins! So im so sorry I forgot to mention what song was in last chapter. It was crush by david archuletta. Perfect for the situation. If u want a spoiler alert for this chapter, message me! I love my munchkins and my cute new red sparkly heels lol. Some old lady died and I stole the shoes. Hehehahahhehwhehhahhahhdhehe he II evil laugh II mawwaaahhhahwhwhahhwhahwhhwh ahwhawhahwhahwhahwha **

**Anyways there will be some heart break in this story because Im going through some stuff cause I got rejected by my more-than-a-crush on valentines day and he is like my bff but now he wont answer my texts or calls so im really sad…..bye! Love Dorothy!**

**Austins p.o.v.**

" why would you make me choose!" I said with heat in my voice. "because…she… makes me…uncomfortable." "what! The way you flirt with Dallas makes me uncomfortable … but I don't say anything!" " so, that's your problem!" "NO! that's your problem!" and then I hung up on her….gosh, im never gonna hear the end of that.

**Allys pov**

Austin was gone for a long time. I wonder what was going on? Austin walks in the room then looking conflicted.

me: hey Austin

Austin: hey ally

me: whats going on?

Austin: oh its nothing

me: you can tell me anything Austin

Austin: I know but I don't think youll like it

me: shoot

I pick up a pickle and start eating it

Austin: well… ill tell you later. Lets work on a new song.

Ally: ok what kind of song?

Austin: another love song because its valentines day!

Ally: I found one!

_The best thing bout tonights that weir not fighting _

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know your wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I wont live to see another day_

_I swear its true_

_Cause a boy like you is impossible to find your impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended  
_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
_

_You always thought that I was stronger  
_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

Oh, but hold your breath  


_Because tonight will be the night  
_

_That I will fall for you over again  
_

_Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  


_I swear it's true  
_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
_

_It's impossible_

So breathe in so deep  


_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

Because tonight will be the night  


_That I will fall for you over again  
_

_Don't make me change my mind!_

Or I won't live to see another day  


_I swear it's true  
_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

Tonight will be the night  


_That I will fall for you over again  
_

_Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  


_I swear it's true  
_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
_

_You're impossible to find_

Austin: wow ally that was amazing! But can we change a boy like you is impossible to find to a girl like you is impossible to find? I don't want people think im gay

Ally: sure

**Hey munchkins! Did you enjoy? Well the song is fall for you by secondhand serenade! Well gotta go my bro is lost and my mom need to get on the computer for directions! Bye!**

**From,**

**Dorothy!**

**Aka isa**

**Peace out!**

**Keep cal and listen to Justin bieber! Lol bye lil munchkins!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forevs! Im a busy bee! Well anyways this isn't the best fanfic ever and I always forget to write. I might start working on a 1D fanfic. I like Justin bieber better but I have A LOT of ideas for a 1D fanfic. Its ganna be good so stay posted! Please don't unfollow me or stop reading these stories because I don't post often. My only free days are Monday and Friday. The other days I have dance very late. Well anyways here it is! **

**From, Dorothy**

**To, munchkins!**

Allys pov

After we finished the song, Austin decided to get going. When he left, I realized he never told me what he was going to say. I guess ill ask him tomorrow.

I woke up and practically jumped out of bed. I was so excited to see Austin.

We met each other at sonic boom.

Me: hey Austin!

Austin: hey ally

Me: what did u want to tell me last night?

Austin: oh….. um…. Ill tell u later

Me: fine

Austin: so whats going on?

Me: nothing. Wanna work on another song? I have a great idea

Austin: sure lets go

Me: so I have this great idea for a song. It's a party song

Austin: the great ally dawson can write a party song? How crazy

Me: oh shut up!  
Austin: well I still don't believe u can pull it off. Lemme hear it.

Me: ill show you!

_Yeah, party, ally, austin_

Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)  


_What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)_

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  


_I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

Cause all I need  


_Is a beauty and a beat  
_

_Who can make my life complete  
_

_It's all about you,  
_

_When the music makes you move  
_

_Baby, do it like you do  
_

_Cause..._

_[Beat break]___

Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)  


_Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)_

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  


_I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

Cause all I need  


_Is a beauty and a beat  
_

_Who can make my life complete  
_

_It's all about you,  
_

_When the music makes you move  
_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_[Nicki Minaj]__  
In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline  
_

_World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
_

_Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
_

_Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selener  
_

_Beauty, beauty and the beast  
_

_Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
_

_Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
_

_Every time a beauty on the beats  
_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)  
Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock_

Cause all... (all I need is love) I need  


_Is a beauty and a beat  
_

_Who can make my life complete  
_

_It's all... (all I need is you) about you,  
_

_When the music makes you move  
_

_Baby, do it like you do Cause...  
_

Austin: I cant believe it

Me: what? Song soooo good?

Austin: no. the goody goody all dawson CUSSED!

Me: be quiet!

We looked in to each others eyes and we held the gaze, until it was so intense I had to grip the chair. He leaned in and whispered in my ear,"Britney made me choose between her and u. im ganna break up with her tomorrow" then he leaned in and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

**Hey my crazy munchkins! Did u like it? I think this is my best chapter yet. Please tell all ur friends about this. I need the publicity. Comment which chapter was ur fav so far. Im ganna be working on another story so I might not post a lot. I feel like this chapter was very intense and im proud of myself. I gtg study for a social studies test. Ugh! Well y my munchkins**

**From, dorothy**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! So This chapter is ganna be short. So I really hope u enjoy. Dez and trish will be coming in this chapter. This is very intense and I don't know what to write next. Sorry ahead of time for how short it is. It looks pretty long on my phone, but I bet it is really short on the computer. Anyways hope u enjoy my munchkins!

When they came up from the kiss ally was so shocked she ran away.

Austin: what did I do wrong?

"u did nothing bro. its just awkward cause you too are best friends" dez appeared out of nowhere. I haven't seen him in two years when he went to England. "dez! You're here! How the hell did u get here?" "I flew over. Im moving here again. I miss the yellow stuff on the ground at the beach." "the sand?" "psh I knew that."

Later that day Austin met up with ally at sonic boom. "about earlier-" "its okay. Sorry I ran. It just caught me off guard" "so I broke up with Britney" "cool. So do u want to maybe go to dinner later?" "sure that sounds great"

Later that night Trish was trying to help ally pick an outfit for her date at a local store."Trish, I don't know. This dress isn't really me." "okay let's see what else there is." while ally was looking around, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a light blue, short but flowing dress. "Trish! I found something gorgeous!" "okay try it on. Im still looking. Find me when ur done so I can see it!" when ally tried it on, she gasp at herself in the mirror. It was the dress. "Trish I'm done! I want to get this dress!" "omg! That's so pretty! Let's get it." Trish picked out a dress too. "what's that for?" " I have a date with dez" " it finally happened!"

When ally arrived at the restaurant, Austin wasn't there. She waited for3 hours. When she was walking to her car, a shadow ran past her. "hello?" before she could say anything else, something grabbed her and threw her in a van.


End file.
